Betrayal
by Celestial Maiden
Summary: *UPDATED FINALLY* This is the awaited prequel to Never Had a Dream Come True! Harry and the gang are in 7th year when Hermione decides to leave them. Can Harry stop her?
1. Discussion

Discalaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to the gifted writer J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: Here it is, you asked for it and it took me awhile but I've finally posted it! This is a prequel to the songfic "Never Had A Dream Come True" which a lot of you really seemed to enjoy! This is one of three chapters, and the faster you review the quicker the other two will come out! If I get at least 20 reviews by the time I complete this prequel, I'll make ou guys a sequel to Never Had A Dream Come True as well! So remember, READ and REVIEW!!!!!   
  
Note* The next two will be songfics as well and some romance is revealed!!  
  
  
  
  
Betrayal  
  
Harry reached for his glasses groggily with one hand as he used the other to shield his eyes from the piercing light of another Monday morning. Finding them, he put them on and looked around to find everyone else had already gone downstairs. He took a shower and got dressed hurriedly. He ran a comb dismally through his hair, knowing that it would always be messy, but at least making an attempt for the day. He grabbed his books and made for the door, running down to the common room so fast he slammed into someone halfway there and fell back.  
"Harry!" Harry stood up and looked down into Hermione's annoyed face. Blushing, he reached out his hand.   
"Sorry," he muttered, still painfully aware of his face's red tinge. She scoffed but let the annoyance pass.   
"I was worried and came to check on you. Ron went down to breakfast an hour ago, but I wanted to make sure you were alright so I waited in the common room. I was getting a bit worried and decided to check on you when you came bounding down the stairs and into me instead. Where were you? You have quidditch today you know, and normally you don't wake up so late, Mr. Big-Shot."  
Harry looked at her quizzically. "But today's Monday! .....Isn't it?" She raised an eyebrow and then giggled.  
"I think you need some more sleep, today's only Saturday! You have a whole weekend ahead of you yet, normally its my job to want the weekdays to come faster, not yours." He smiled and blushed again, now fully embarrassed for the day. Hermione only laughed harder. "I'm sorry but you and Ron have both been quite off today!"   
He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Come on, let's go down to eat and I'll explain on the way." He nodded in agreement and the two set off for the Great Hall.  
"Ron came running down about 6:30 this morning babbling like an idiot. He was so scared that he was gonna be late for class, and thought that it was around noon. As if that was bad enough, he had his shirt on inside out and no pants on! I was laughing so hard and he looked about ready to kill me! That is, until he saw Lavender and Parvati walk in! Now THAT was funny!" she burst into laughter and Harry could not help but join along. The two entered the Hall to find almost everyone gone. A few first years cluttered the table, seemingly enjoying their absence from older years who had picked on them more than usual this year. They took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table and Harry began to eat. He noticed that Hermione was not and that she had seemed a bit quiet.  
"You okay Herm?" he asked, concerned, and Hermione jumped.  
"I'm sorry Harry, I was just thinking," she apologized, and he nodded.  
"What about?"  
"Well, we are in our seventh years and I was just wondering what I am gonna do for the rest of my life. I know you and Ron want to be Aurors but I don't think that it suits me. I want a job that puts my knowledge to use, and I don't really see one that interests me here in the wizarding world so I was thinking about going back and living in the muggle world when I graduate." Harry almost choked on a biscuit.  
"You can't be serious Herm! You know that if you do Ron and I would never see you again! You're our best friend, we can't let you leave like that, besides, who's gonna keep us out of trouble?!" he exclaimed, and Hermione looked at him with tear-rimmed eyes.  
"I've not had THAT much influence on you two Harry and you know it. I would be left out, and doing something I don't feel comfortable pursuing. You and Ron are best friends, you don't need me around anymore to protect you. I would just be a burden, and you might not want to admit it, but deep down, you know it will be true. I like this world, but it just doesn't hold a future for me. Please understand, and I know you guys will do just fine without me, I made Ginny and the twins promise to watch over you since I don't trust you alone."  
"You're not a burden, and you won't be. Even if you were, it still wouldn't matter, you are my best friend along with Ron and I need someone to talk to that isn't mental at 3am in the morning. Besides, you wouldn't even need a job if you wanted. I have enough money for you and you could just stay with us and not have to worry about a thing!" he countered, desperate for a reason to change her mind.  
"And be a housemaid Harry? I don't think so, you and I both know I'd go crazy. And besides, I'd be doing the same thing there that I want to get away from. I couldn't take sitting at home everyday while you go off and almost get yourselves killed battling the Death Eaters or worse. I'd be spending my days on edge just waiting for a owl that says you've been brutally killed and I need to go and identify the bodies. I probably wouldn't even be able to. You think I want that for my future?" Hermione's eyes were piercing with anger and sadness. Harry was speechless. She stifled a sob unsuccessfully before running off.  
"Hermione wait!" Harry ran after her, but stopped when he saw her enter a girl's restroom. Even though Hermione was his best friend, he knew better than to go after her. The teachers would be in an uproar at his intrusion and that was the last thing he needed after he and Ron just got out of detention for pranking Snape in Potions class two weeks in a row. Sighing, he walked outside to think about what she had said.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------**-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
End of chapter one!!! If I get five reviews, I'll post the next chapter! I've already got all three written, so get those reviews in! If you like this story, please read my other one entitled Harry Potter and the Unknown. Its just started, but it will get really good, and Harry and Hermione will end up with quite an interesting life together!! 


	2. Have You Ever?

Dislcaimer in first chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione gingerly opened the girl's bathroom door and looked around to find the hallway empty. Sighing with relief, she walked out, brushed the wrinkles out of her robes, and began strolling briskly towards the main doors leading outside. She needed to be alone for awhile, and could think of no better place to brood than the lake. Taking care to avoid the other students, she made her way across the grass and sat down by the lake, hugging her feet to her chest as she silently thought. I her mind, she knew that Harry was probably off telling Ron of the matter, but she pushed both of them out of her mind and worried about the result.  
With both boys knowing about her leaving, she would be constantly harassed until she was too tired to put up a fight and agreed to stay with them. Over the past few years, she lost a lot of her impact on being assertive, and chose to be passive instead. Now it seemed she was finally getting what she deserved for losing her edge. Sighing, she held back a sob and released the hug she had on her legs. Standing up, she seemingly glided back to the school, her mind set in a new agenda. She would leave, now if possible, and never look back on the memories of her world here.  
She found Dumbledore walking alongside McGonagall, chatting about the upcoming quidditch tournaments and their expected results. She cleared her throat to get their attention, and waited for their acknowledgement before speaking. Dumbledore nodded his approval, looking at her with interest.  
"I wish to leave school as soon as it can be arranged, headmaster," she spoke softly, and although scared, kept a determined face and eyes on theirs. McGonagall paled and looked aghast as she put a hand over her mouth. Dumbledore only shook his head, both seemingly at a loss for words. She waited patiently on the outside, but inside, her mind was screaming for their approval; she was worried they were not going to let her leave.  
"May I ask why it is that you wish to leave so soon?" McGonagall questioned, her voice quivering. Hermione felt a sudden urge to cry; she knew that telling McGonagall would be hard, but it was for the best. She hated, however, to see the looks of anguish on two of her favorite faculty member's faces.  
"I can't stay here anymore. I have business to attend to back home, and the stress of not being there is driving me mad. I must ask that you allow me, I need to leave, soon." Her eyes pleaded with them, and her voice was unstable, she could feel the tears that were threatening to overflow even then. Yet, she mustered everything inside of her and maintained decent composure. After what seemed like an eternity, Dumbledore spoke up.  
"We can get you to an airport in a few hours. Will that be soon enough?" She nodded gratefully, and listened to Dumbledore as he explained to her that she could leave in two hours, if she was ready. The ride would take anywhere from two to three hours so she had best be dressed warm because the temperature was going to drop by mid afternoon. She thanked them both and rushed up to her dorm, bypassing and nearly colliding into several students in the process.  
When she got to her room, she found Ginny sitting on her bed, her face looking flushed in the dim light. All the windows were closed and the lights were not on. Walking over to the window, she opened it, allowing light to fill the room. Then she took a seat on her bed, and gently pulled Ginny's shoulder, making the young girl face her. Hermione gasped when she realized that the girl's face was not flushed but tear-stained.  
"Is it true you're wanting to leave?" she questioned, her eyes brimming with tears. Hermione couldn't speak, she could only nod and embrace the girl into a deep hug as Ginny proceed to cry. Seeing Ginny's reaction, she could cry herself, and try desperately to console her friend before she left.  
After a few minutes, Ginny stopped crying and looked up at Hermione, her eyes begging her to reconsider. " Why? Why won't you stay here with us? I don't want you to leave me." She choked back sobs, her body trembling. Hermione scooted over, closing the distance between them and once again hugged her.  
" I just don't fit here Ginny, I'm sorry. I just can't stay here any longer. But don't worry, I'll always be with you, you're one of my best friends and definitely my best girl friend." Ginny looked up.  
"Really?"  
"Of course, I would never get along with anyone half as good as I do you." Hermione smiled in reassurance and then pulled a ring off of her left hand. It was gold with a flower-shaped assortment of jewels. There was one of each color in the rainbow, and the center was a small diamond. Ginny gasped.  
"Your grandmothers ring! I couldn't possibly take it!"  
"Yes you can, that way I know you can never forget me. And it will remind you to beat up Ron and Harry to keep them in line and out of too much trouble." Both girls giggled and wiped the tears from their face.  
"When are you leaving?"  
Hermione frowned. "In a couple of hours, I have to catch the next flight."  
"But Harry said-"  
"Yes, I know. Harry thinks it won't be for awhile, and perhaps that should be the best thing for the both of us. He and I are in a bit of a troublesome period right now, and I don't want him or your brother to come and search me out. Promise me you won't tell." Ginny looked reluctant but nodded her head. "Good, now that that's settled, why don't you help me pack? I could certainly use a hand, and I doubt you are like your brothers."  
Ginny gave her a look of confusion as the two started to get out clothing. "what do you mean?"  
"The last time Fred and George helped me pack, they found out about a feminine product I had. Next thing I knew they were shooting tampons at Ron like a cannon." Both girls laughed at the thought and imagined the scene while they packed.  
Just as they finished bringing the luggage outside, Dumbledore approached them, a box of chocolates in one hand. "We've some good and bad news for you Hermione. The good news is that we've arranged a flight for you. The bad news is it doesn't leave for another four hours and we can only take you partway. You will meet up with a taxi on the corner of Lemon Drop Lane and Garrett Avenue. They will escort you to the airport and you will have a person at the personnel waiting to give you instructions."  
She nodded, seemingly unaware of what was happening. Suddenly, something in her mind lurched and she realized that she was making a bad decision. Ginny was right, she shouldn't just leave because of Ron and Harry but yet she knew she had to. so, she gave Ginny one last embrace and kissed the girl's forehead.  
"Don't cause too much trouble, you hear? I will write you, and I expect you to write back. If you don't, I have to come back here and tan your hide." Ginny smiled briefly as she turned to Dumbledore. "I'm ready," she stated, although she began to feel a bit queasy. He took her hand and handed the box of chocolates to her other. With his free hand, he grabbed a chocolate raisin and the two went flying forward, Hermione more nauseous than ever.   
They arrived behind a building at the corner of her street. She could just make out the street sign from her angle.  
"I figured it would be less time consuming if we used a portkey. Now, the rest are real, and I don't know if airports have food places but you certainly will have something sweet to snack on while you wait. The people at the airport will have your things when you get there. Take care child." He gave her a small hug and gently pushed her towards the alley's exit. Slowly, she walked out towards the taxi that had parked in front of her, feeling like a flower girl at a wedding. She got into the cab.  
"Are you Miss Granger?" A rough voice asked, and she meekly nodded at his glaring eyes in the mirror. He took off, and she was left to think about her thoughts.  
Almost two hours later, he pulled into a small airport and she got out.  
"Are you Hermione Granger?" A young man asked, as she dazedly stepped out of the car. Her feet were stiff and aching from not stretching in such a while. She nodded and he grabbed her waist until she was able to walk on her own. She took a seat near the Customer Service desk and waited patiently. the line was long, but after a half hour, it thinned down. It took her a bit, but she finally approached the desk.  
"May I help you?" the redheaded attendant chirped.  
"Yes I'm Hermione Granger and I need my ticket."  
"One moment please," she said cheerfully. Hermione grimaced. This woman was too happy. "Ah yes here you are. One more second. She hit a button and Hermione's ticket was printed out. "Miss, your flight is now about to board at section A9 if you wish to go. You are in first-class after all." Hermione nodded gratefully and walked quickly towards the appropriate gate. Sure enough, the boarding had just begun.  
"May I see your ticket?" Hermione gave the brunette her ticket and the woman gestured for her to go through. A young teenager came in moments later and popped a Cd into her Discman as she took the seat next to Hermione. The headphones were wound tight around the girl's ears, but Hermione could still make out the song.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night   
  
She listened with intent, curious as to what the song was going to say, and was lulled into a thoughtful bliss as she listened.  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever   
  
She sighed, remembering all too well the times when she would try and confront boys, scared to tell them her true feelings. And her struggle to keep Harry and Ron out of danger constantly but unable to find good reason other than herself.  
  
Have you ever been in love   
Been in love so bad   
You'd do anything to make them understand   
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away   
You'd give anything to make them feel the same   
Have you ever searched for the words to get to their heart   
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start   
  
She thought about Harry, and in that moment sat upright. She shook his vision from her mind, and continued to listen in on the song.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever   
  
She couldn't help but think of Harry, and how many times she felt a need to say or do anything to protect him, to console him. How she didn't mind all the attention that was brought on when the two were said to have been dating in their fourth year. It had seemed rather enjoyable, and she didn't mind Ron's absence at pints.  
  
Have you ever found that one   
You've dreamed of all of your life   
You'd do anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to   
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you   
  
Struggling not to cry, she found herself nodding, as if the girl were singing directly to her. She realized with relish that she had always been jealous of Cho, and how the girl had always been the object of Harry's affections.  
  
Have you ever closed you eyes and   
Dreamed that they were there   
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care  
  
'The most ironic revelation,' Hermione thought bitterly. I was never able to get him out of my mind. I was stuck thinking about him constantly from the first book I'd read about the wizarding world. And all this time, I'd thought it to be nothing more than fascination and friendship.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right   
Have you ever, have you ever   
  
She sighed, and looked out the window as the song faded away to an upbeat melody. She had just heard a song from her heart, one she was about to break.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry you guys! I would have updated sooner but a couple of days after my first post my aunt and her two kids got into a car wreck and have been in critical care. I would have posted this chapter for you guys sooner, but I've been at the hospital constantly and this is my first chance to be on in a while. I'm also updating my other story if you wanted to know about that, and I promise to load the chapter later on today! And I apologize and thank you for the encouraging reviews! 


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimer in first chapter! Oh yeah and I didn't own the song "Have you Ever?" Its by Brandy! And the song "From this Moment On" belongs to Shania Twain and if you have the Cd or the soundtrack you would also have known about the guest vocal Bryan White! Now, on with the story!  
  
  
Harry walked out into the grounds, desperate to find something to take his mind off of Hermione. He started to call for his Firebolt when someone came running at him. Nearly toppling him, Ginny stopped inches from his face and desperately tried to catch her breath quickly.   
"Harry! I'm so glad I found you, I need to tell you something important"   
"Not now Ginny, I'm not really in the mood. Can we talk about it some other time?" He began to kick off again when she grabbed his shoulder tightly.   
"Its about Hermione, and no there is no later unless you and Ron never want to see her again," she said sternly, her chestnut eyes ablaze with harshness. He looked at her silently and she released her grip on his arm. "She didn't want me to tell you, and I almost didn't, but I know that it would be absolutely foolish to assume that you shouldn't have a chance to prove your feelings to her before its too late. She left, an hour or so ago, and she's not coming back. If you hurry, you may be able to catch her. before its too late. I already told Ron, and he would go except I told him it would be better if you got a chance to talk with her first." Harry paled, but nodded.  
"Please, you have to tell me where she's headed."  
"To the London Airport, and the flight is 268. It leaves in a few hours, so you must go Now!" She stepped away from him as he nodded and burst forward into the air, pushing his Firebolt as fast as it was capable.   
He waved goodbye quickly to the fleeting image of Ginny, and looked curiously as a streak of Raven hair flowed behind someone running up to Ginny. Turning his attention back to the mission, he continued racing towards his destination, intent on finding and confronting Hermione, for both their sakes.   
As he rode closer to the airport, he pondered the past seven years that he had spent with his friends. Through thick and thin, both friends had stayed by his side faithfully, but he noted with startling fact that Hermione had proved more loyal, even more so than Ron. He realized that the two had seemingly taken for granted all the times she had solved or helped their troubles, putting forth strenuous efforts, especially since she seemed doubtful to ever neglect her studies. And not once had she turned against Harry, even in fourth year when Ron had abandoned his side. She withheld through the school and presses' torments about the two of them, and continually allowed him to rely on her for support and answers. She even renewed his friendship with Ron on more than one occasion when the two were going through a rough patch.   
In that moment, Harry considered the possibility that while he had fondled aimlessly over Cho for many years, the true person he had felt strongly for was beside him for everything he had done, and he had been too busy with other things to admit or even realize it. He had fallen madly in love with Hermione, and not infatuated, but a gradual love that had developed from friendship, one Sirius had said in Harry's sixth year was the cause of his parents love. Smiling inwardly at the thought he and Hermione resembled his parents, he became more determined to bring her back, at any cost.  
An hour later, he was running through the doors that stood as the entrance to the airport's grand design. Frantically glancing at passerbys in case he ran past her, Harry made a mad dash for the Service Counter. The line was long, but he noticed a young woman about to take a break as she slipped on a jacket. He ran quickly towards her. She looked up in alarm as he came to a stop, panting heavily in front of her.  
"Do you know where Flight 268 is boarding?" he gasped, and put a hand over his rapidly pumping heart to help catch his breath.   
"Yes, section A16, but you better hurry, its getting ready to take off and I doubt you'll make it." He paled and nodded quickly in thanks and she sighed, shaking her head at his fleeting figure before walking towards the exit.   
He made it to the area and saw an airplane start to raise into the sky. His stomach lurched as he distinctly read the numbers 268 in blue writing alongside the plane. He banged his fist on the window, and a few tears spilled down his cheeks. He took a seat near the window, wanting to clear his mind. A young teenage girl with brown hair and about 13 came and lifted a coat that had been occupying the seat beside him before taking the seat, popping a Cd into her Discman, and placing the coat over her lap as she crossed her legs.   
The girl obviously was either deaf or very tolerant of pain because the music was audible, Harry could hear it quite well and grimaced. He was too upset to ask her to turn it off, and thought it best to ignore as he thought of what to do next.   
  
I do swear, that I'll always be there  
I'd give anything, and everything, and I will always care  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow   
For better for worse, I will love you, with every beat of my heart.  
  
He sat up and felt shocked by the song's gentle beginning. It seemed to be calling to him, as if it knew exactly what he had just realized about Hermione on the trip here.  
  
From this moment, life has begun  
From this moment, you are the one  
Right beside you, is where I belong  
From this moment on.  
  
'Hermione,' was his first thought as he heard the song's artist gently sing, the guitar playing softly in the background. To him, the music was speaking, even the guitar seemed to be telling him the song was about himself and Hermione as it played through various chords.  
  
From this moment, I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love, I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
  
First year seeped into Harry's mind as he recalled the fact that she had silenced Neville, sacrificed herself, and offered answers and support wholeheartedly to Harry without much regard to their stuffy attitudes towards her.  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true  
Because of you  
  
Second year, when she had pushed herself to the limit trying to uncover the mystery of the Basilik and how Harry could be proven innocent. And, in the end, it almost cost her life, yet when she recovered, she did not hold the attack against him and remained close by, even more adamant to help the two.  
  
From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing, I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
  
Third year, he had worried about her over studying and would find it useless to drag her away from the books that were barriers to their friendship. Yet, she still went to the shrieking shack with him and helped when he asked, and in return he and Ron started to become rather protective of her.  
  
You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers, from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true  
Because of you  
  
In fourth year he had seemed utterly lost without Ron, and then Rita Skeeter and the Slytherins had taken a gossiping scheme to make him completely downcast. Furthermore, the thought of Cho dating the seemingly perfect Cedric Diggory upset him to no end, and it was gloated relentlessly to his face.  
  
From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing, I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
  
Yet, he recalled Hermione staying faithfully beside him. She ignored the sniggers and complaints, as well as Draco's teeth enlargements, all to prove she did not believe he was responsible for being chosen. She helped him learn spells and overcome obstacles, even when it took her away from spending time with Krum, her newfound love.  
  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on   
  
He stood up and gave a frustrated growl. He had no clue about where she was headed, but he was determined to find her. Walking to the window, he gave a crestfallen sigh and held back more tears.  
"Why did you have to leave without telling us Hermione? Even if you didn't want to, you should have told me. I can't believe you would take off without telling me, especially since you should know I care. Despite what you think, we do care about you, and we need you to help you get us out of all the trouble as well as stay by our side and support us. I need you, even if you don't believe it. You just never realized how much I cared about you, and now you're gone. I'll still find you though, and tell you everything you need to hear to prove you should come back and stay with us."   
"Too late," came a soft voice behind him, and Harry turned around to find Hermione standing a few feet away, her stuff laying on the seat behind his. She had red eyes, and Harry realized that she trio, must have been crying. "Do you really miss me that much?" she asked timidly, taking a small step towards him. Her eyes were glistening with tears, and he found himself unable to speak, so he gave a small nod instead. His stomach tightened as she hugged him, and he put his arms around her awkwardly. He led her outside, to a small place out of the way where he could help both of them get on the Firebolt and take off. without any Muggles noticing. He found his voice about an hour later, while they had just reached their halfway point.   
"Hermione, I saw your plane take off. How did you get here?" She didn't reply for a few moments, and Harry almost felt as if she either didn't hear him or wish to talk.   
"I couldn't go, and got off. It turned out a few moments later that the young girl next to me came out and sat near me, saying that the flight was being delayed because the manager needed to go somewhere and our plane was the only one available. She didn't seem too upset though."  
Harry smiled as the two continued to ride on in silence. She leaned backwards, her body relaxed as she leaned on him. He smiled and, blushing, kissed her cheek as she rested her head on his chest, allowing her cheek to graze his briefly. She gave a small giggle before falling asleep. He watched her sleep, content to see her in his arms. She looked happy, and it was a feeling he had wished to feel for quite a time.   
Then, he frowned. Despite what had happened earlier, he still had not confessed his true feelings to her. He glared and felt anger build up inside him. He was going to tell her at the airport but could not find himself able to utter a word because of his tension. Something about her had rendered him speechless, and he found himself as giddy around his best friend as he had been around Cho.   
A few minutes later, the two landed in her dorm room. He unlatched her luggage from the Firebolt and then carefully carried her to her bed. She gave a small yawn and he placed a small kiss on her lips, then withdrew, smiling inwardly at the grin her face now bore.  
Quietly, he walked out of the room and down to the common room. There he was confronted by Ron.   
"Is she okay? Did you find her?" he asked worried, rushing to greet Harry.   
Harry gave an exhausted nod, and went to sit down. Ron grabbed his arm before he could.   
"You have to go down to the grounds and go to meet someone by the lake. I was supposed to tell you as soon as you got in but I was worried about Hermione and wanted to make sure she was al right first." Sighing, Harry walked to the portrait hole and walked outside, too tired to wave goodbye to his concerned friend.   
He walked out to the setting sun's mixture of colors casting a beautiful image in Harry's mind, but all he could do was imagine how much better the site would be with Hermione there alongside him instead of sleeping in her room.   
He walked up to the lake and saw from a distance a girl-the same one from when he took off that ran up to Ginny-come racing towards him. He gasped when he realized that the girl was Cho, and her smile was artificial and glossy, almost revolting in comparison to Hermione's.He forced a smile as she hugged him tightly.   
"Harry!" she squealed, and looked at him while she brushed a strand of hair away from her face.   
"Hello, Cho. How are you?" She giggled airily and waved a hand in dismissal.  
"Oh, you know, the same. I should be asking you how you are doing!"   
"Fine," Harry gulped, trying to take a step away from her. He did not like how close she was to him.   
Before he found a reason to leave, Cho grabbed his arms and pulled him to her, pressing her lips firmly against his. He squirmed but was unable to move fast enough. As soon as she released him, he heard a whimper from behind. There, standing ten feet away, was Ron. And next to him stood a very angry, pale, and crying Hermione. Harry shoved Cho away, and made an attempt to walk to wards Hermione. She only shook he head before taking off, running away from the group. Ron looked between the two, gave a look of reassurance to Harry, and ran quickly after Hermione.   
Harry glared at Cho, who was smirking and oblivious to the whole incident. "I'm taken, and if you did anything to ruin what was going on between Hermione and I, I will make sure you regret it." With that, he took off after the fleeting images of his best friends, who were running towards the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.  
As he ran, he noticed that shortly after Ron called out to her, Hermione made an abrupt stop. He slowed his pace, seeing as how he was tired and finding it hard to keep up his run. Then he saw a flash of green and Hermione fall to the ground, Ron just making it in time to catch and break her fall. He forgot his fatigue and chased after them, stopping after he reached the two to find Voldemort staring victoriously at Ron and Hermione, who stood off to the side holding her frail body in an attempt to protect her from further harm.   
"Hermione!" he yelled, shocked at her almost lifelike form. She was gasping for air, and Ron looked at Voldemort and Harry with fear and anguish.  
Harry turned back to Voldemort, his eyes ablaze with hatred. "You should have never brought Hermione into this," he spat acidly, and the two began to raise their wands, ready to have a wizarding duel to their death.  
  
  
  
A/N: Finally! I just now got a chance to get back on and had to put the last chapter up! Thanx for all the reviews, and sorry Alicia for your unexpected surprise at An Unknown Love! It was a dedication to my cousin that I wrote on her birthday! I just got a great idea for a sequel to the original story, Never Had A Dream Come True, so be looking for it!!! 


End file.
